Touching the Void
by Joey 300000
Summary: Sequel to Old Enemies and Past Memories. Rose has gone, replaced by Martha. The Doctor and Martha end up in London, right in the middle of a Dalek invasion, led by someone familiar... Chap 4 up
1. Realisation

**Touching the Void**

**A/N:  Sorry its taken me so long to write this! The Last Survivor wasn't going to work so, here:**

**Chapter 1: Realisation**

The Doctor stood in the main room of the TARDIS, leaning against the controls. Martha stood next to him. Inside, the Doctor felt a bubble of strong emotion take over him. It floated up his torso and carried to his throat. Martha was used to this, although when he did it, it scared her.

"I'll just g-go, then" she whispered, nervously. She ran to her room of the TARDIS and closed the door, quietly. She often found tranquillity in her solitude. Then-

"ROSE!!!! RRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSE!!!!!!!!"

His screaming… longing for the girl Martha had never met. Memories flooded back to Martha… painful ones. She clamped her eyes shut.

_The tall black stallion of a man pulled his hand back and smashed his fist into a woman's face. Screaming… Martha was watching her mother being beaten by her first husband; not her father. _Martha opened her eyes…

The Doctor howled so much he thought his throat would tear away from him. He missed her so much. If he could just see her again, if only for two seconds. He stopped screaming. He glanced over to Martha's room. The door was shut. The Doctor sighed. He'd done it again. Why did he have to scream like that, it scared her. He walked slowly to the door and pushed it open. She was lying on her front, her arms crossed, and her head resting on them. She was sobbing uncontrollably. The Doctor pulled the door back and shut it with a quiet _click_!

The Doctor span wheels and pulled levers, setting a course for the TARDIS. Before he could do anything, there was a huge sound like a giant bubble popping. The TARDIS gave a lurch and he fell to the floor. His head cracked against something as he went down. He vaguely remembered seeing Martha bash her head too, before he gave in to the shrouding darkness.

When he woke, the TARDIS was gliding again normally. The Doctor got to his feet. Martha was standing at the doors.

"Doctor, what are those flying pepperpot things?" she asked.

The Doctor squinted and rubbed his head.

"What?" he inquired.

"I said: what are those flying pepperpot things?"

They were in London, close to Canary Wharf. The Doctor's eyes widened in shock.

"Get down!" he bellowed, grabbing Martha round the waist, just as a deadly bolt of energy exploded in the spot Martha had just been. The Doctor looked up, into the single eye of his eternal enemy.

"Scans-confirm-you-are-the-Doctor" came the metallic tones of the Daleks.


	2. Thorn of the Rose

**A/N: This next chapter is dedicated to Atheniandream, my first reviewer!!!**

**Chapter 2: Thorn of the Rose**

Silence was heard in the TARDIS. Two Daleks, one red, the other a royal shade of blue, were standing at the doors. Martha looked confused, puzzled. The Doctor looked on at the two aliens with a mixture of shock, horror and anger. There they were, plain as day, standing directly in front of him. The Doctor slowly got to his feet. Martha stayed on the floor, now quite scared. The Doctor heaved in a lungful of air.

"You." He growled, simply. Then he exploded.

"YOU BROUGHT ABOUT THE SEPERATION BETWEEN ME AND THE WOMAN I LOVE!"

The Daleks backed away about four feet.

"Love? We-do-not-know-the-meaning-of-the-word." The red Dalek spoke.

"I used to have so much mercy for everything in this universe. But, now, I've changed my mind. This time round I'm gonna do it properly. I'm gonna kill every last Dalek there is in this city and I'm gonna do it in the name of Rose Tyler" the Doctor snarled.

The Daleks stayed silent. Martha took the opportunity.

"Doctor, what are they?" she asked, standing up and gripping his shoulder.

"Daleks." He answered. "They were designed to kill, kill and have no conscience about killing. They have had every emotion but hate destroyed. But, beneath all that polycarbite, deep down inside the Dalek creature itself, they have a spark of one more emotion: Fear"

"Fear from what?" Martha whispered.

"Me"

The Daleks had come to a decision.

"You-will-come-with-us-to-meet-our-General-or-the-female-will-be-exterminated" commanded the blue one.

For once in his life, the Doctor agreed with the Daleks.

"Yes, I will. I have a message for your General."

"Come" the red Dalek said.

The Doctor held onto Martha's hand as he stepped out into the empty London streets.

London had changed. Rubble was littered all over the place, houses lay, collapsed. Grey clouds were forming a huge circle above them. Martha stayed close to the Doctor. The Doctor remembered when it was Rose, not Martha, who would have been following him, asking questions about who or what things were.

"Move" came the command of one of the Daleks.

"Where are we going exactly?" questioned Martha.

"The-old-Torchwood-headquarters" rattled the other Dalek. The Doctor stopped and turned around.

"No" he said.

"Very-well. Exterminate-the-female" droned the red Dalek

"No! Its OK, we're going, see?" the Doctor replied, as he pushed Martha and began to walk.

The Doctor hated Canary Wharf. It brought back to many bad memories…Memories of Rose. The Doctor shook his head and looked around. Daleks were everywhere. They glided about from left to right. Hundreds of them. They were led to a lift. Martha hopped in, followed by the Doctor and one Dalek.

"Floor-395" the Dalek called. The lift began to rise.

Martha was silent. She left The Doctor to meddle in his own thoughts. Then she spoke.

"Who do you think this General person is?"

"I have a hunch" he informed. "I just hope I'm wrong.

The lift stopped.

The Dalek led Martha and The Doctor to a throne made of metal, facing away from them. Slowly, with a hiss, it began to turn. A figure was sat in it, a shadow cast across its face.

"Very Star Wars-y" she grinned.

The Doctor had more urgent things to say. "Who are you?" he asked.

"You should remember me, Doctor. My Daleks gave me an army. All I need now is you"

The Doctor recognised that voice. A bubble of emotion rose in him again.

"No" he breathed. "No, that's impossible…"

The figure stood up.

"_Rose?"_

**BIG cliffie there mwah-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!!!!! **


	3. Adam and Eve

**A/N: This chappie is dedicated to JForward, Happy Easter to you too. And you. Oh, and you as well. And you and you and you. Oh What the Hell- Happy Easter everyone!!!!!**

**Chapter 3: Adam and Eve**

Rose was wearing a leather jumpsuit, black with the Cult of Skaro logo on it The Doctor looked on, not knowing what to feel. He felt elated, ecstatic. But at the same time he felt scared and worried. What did Rose mean by 'her Daleks?'

"Rose? Rose, it's me. It's the Doctor!" he exclaimed. He went to hug her.

"Stay away from me, Time Lord!" Rose backed away. A few Daleks closed in.

"You-will-not-touch-the-General" they chanted as one.

The Doctor's face fell. A single tear rolled down the side of his face.

"Rose… what about all those good times we had?" he croaked. "What about on that beach in Norway? You said you loved me"

Rose sneered. "I've changed. I realised where I was going wrong, you thought not killing to get your way was right. Well, now I know you were wrong. Power is the greatest force in the galaxy. The Daleks helped me realise that."

The Doctor felt as if her words had hit below the belt. It was too much to bear hearing Rose like this.

"When we were separated, I left you on a parallel world. How are you here now?" he asked, his voice cracking.

"We managed to get a lock on the TARDIS from the key you gave me. We waited until you were travelling and ripped you from the Time Vortex itself."

The Doctor remembered the strange sound and the TARDIS lurching.

"I didn't think that was possible" he muttered. Rose laughed, a cold laugh that didn't suit her.

"Well, looks like our Gallifreyan friend was wrong. Now, Doctor, to business."

"First, how did the Daleks get out of the Void? I sent them there and sealed it."

Rose laughed again. "You made another mistake. When you set the computers to open the Void, you didn't realise that, because they had travelled in time so much, the Daleks went in too fast. As a result, they came out. They had so much background radiation, it had become primary radiation."

The Doctor stayed silent.

"Now, Doctor, I wish to show you something. Bring them." She commanded to the Daleks. The Doctor was pushed in the back by the vacuum suction device on a Dalek. Martha was forced to move too

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rose and her bodyguard squad of Daleks led them to the room in which the Doctor had first seen the Daleks' Void ship. Instead of the sphere were lots of columns that twisted this way and that. Daleks covered a sort of cylinder in the middle of them. They were making a verbal report to some higher authority. Rose, the Daleks, the Doctor and Martha were all on a raised platform with bars. Upon seeing the strange operation, the Doctor let out an audible gasp.

"What is it?" questioned Martha.

"You see that cylinder in the middle?" Martha nodded. "It's a TARDIS."

"They're building a TARDIS?" Martha exclaimed incredously. The Doctor gave her a disbelieving look.

"The TARDIS cannot be built. It can only be grown."

Martha grinned. "What, your TARDIS is a living thing?"

The Doctor nodded. Martha looked embarrassed.

"Oh, right"

Rose turned to face the Doctor.

"What do you think?"

"Why do you need a TARDIS?" he demanded.

"It will not be a _TARDIS_ but the Second Genesis Arc. We have two Daleks, bred to perfection: Adam and Eve. Guessed our plan yet, Doctor?" Rose giggled.

The Doctor had already estimated the plan.

"You're going to replace the original, human Adam and Eve with these two… well, aliens, and you will change the course of human history by not making it human history."

"Very good. I'd forgotten how clever you can be, Time Lord." Rose clapped once.

"Speaking of Time Lords, who was it?" the Doctor asked, his face stern.

"Excuse me?" asked Rose.

"For every TARDIS that is grown, they need a Time Lord's plasma so it can function properly. Whose did you use?"

Rose laughed again.

"This is where you come in-"

"No." growled the Doctor.

"I'm sorry" queried Rose.

"There is no way I'm gonna be in a sick plan of the Daleks'. The only part I shall play is to stop it."

Rose looked him up and down.

"Very well. Daleks, kill the bitch"

All of the surrounding Daleks trained their guns on Martha.

"NO!" the Doctor yelled.

"Hold" called Rose. "So, you care for her. You said I wouldn't be replaced. And yet, you did it again. You lied. Take her to the Torture Room"

Martha was led away by the Daleks.

"What's happened to you, Rose? You cared about people. You helped them. When the situation was as bad as it could get, you stood by. But now, you've become a monster. Why?" the Doctor asked.

"Meh" shrugged Rose. "You will be taken back to your precious box, where you will upgrade your Sonic Screwdriver to carry your plasma and report back to me with it."

The Doctor spat in the eye stalk of one Dalek, put his face right up close and spoke.

"Come on then"

"Take him" commanded Rose.


	4. Killing

**A/N: Just like to say sorry for keeping you waiting this long. Sorry for keeping you waiting this long. There, I said it!**** Also I didn't get any of my ideas from the recent Doctor Who episodes Daleks in Manhattan or Evolution of the Daleks**

**Chapter 4: Killing**

The Daleks took the Doctor outside Canary Wharf. He strolled out confidently. The TARDIS wasn't that far away; it wouldn't take the Daleks long to escort him there. That meant he hadn't a lot of time to come up with a plan. The Daleks would change the history of the universe by killing the first humans and standing in their place. Humans would never exist. The more the Doctor thought about it, the simpler it became. He couldn't stop them any other way. The three of them had reached the TARDIS. The Doctor took out the key.

"You-must-progress-with-more-speed" one of the Daleks said.

The Doctor sighed as he turned around. "Al_right_! You lot should have more respect for me you know." He turned the key around in the lock and pushed the doors open.

Martha sat uncomfortably in a metal chair, not able to move. She had been administered a paralysis injection, temporary, however. She couldn't even scratch the itch she had on her nose. She was sitting in a cold metal cell, without a window. Torchwood must have used this as a reserve in case aliens ever got onto Earth. The door slid open. Rose stepped in. The door shut again.

"Tell me," Rose bent to talk to Martha, "Has he shown you his real side?"

Martha was unable to do anything.

"The side in which he is willing to give you up to save one single, stupid planet?" Rose spat. "He left me to die in here, Martha. He opened the Void and tried to kill me. However, I was saved. He failed. I still went through the Void and ended up here with my Daleks." Rose paced the room, slowly. Martha was scared. She couldn't be sure the Doctor had tried to kill Rose… Could she?

"Be wary Martha. Soon, he will try to kill you too."

Rose turned and left.

The Doctor whizzed around the TARDIS, fetching this, that and the other. He had plugged his Sonic Screwdriver into the main controls and was upgrading. He ran here, to there picking up odd shapes, and plunging them down into sockets. The Dalek's eye stalks never stopped moving. The Doctor stopped to test his experiment. He held down the button on the Screwdriver. Blue light poured out. The Doctor turned it off. He fiddled a bit more and tried again. This time, green light shone brightly out of the tool.

"Eureka!" cried the Doctor.

"You-have-finished?" asked the red Dalek.

"Oh yeah" muttered the Doctor. Suddenly, he aimed the Sonic Screwdriver at the Daleks and pressed down hard. Green lightning burst from the tool so intense it burned the Doctor's eyes. Two explosions followed. When the light and smoke had cleared, the Doctor looked on at where the Daleks had been. Now, there was only charred Dalek armour and eye stalks. The Doctor was armed.

Rose was conversing with two identical silver Daleks when the Doctor walked in. She acknowledged him and ordered the Daleks away.

"You are ready, Doctor?" she asked.

He nodded. She smiled evilly and beckoned for him to follow. She led him down to the construction chamber. He was ordered to insert his Sonic Screwdriver into a unit, designed to carry out blood transfusions of aliens.

"Your Sonic Screwdriver has your plasma in it, I presume?" Rose asked.

The Doctor nodded again.

"Then begin" she commanded.

"Yes, ma'am"

The Doctor lunged for the Sonic Screwdriver. He yanked it out and blasted two Daleks on either side of him. Rose gasped and ducked down.

"Bring Adam and Eve to me" the Doctor bellowed, aiming the Screwdriver at where Rose was. She got up slowly and nodded. The silver Daleks appeared behind him.

"Get in the Genesis Ark!" screamed Rose. The Daleks, sensing danger hurtled into the TARDIS.

"NO!" yelled the Doctor, firing at the cylinder. The green lightning had no effect whatsoever. The TARDIS disappeared.

The Doctor ran up to Rose, pointing his Sonic Screwdriver at her.

"Going to kill me, Doctor?" she dared.

Thoughts, emotions, rushed through the Doctor's head. Laughing with Rose, kissing her, running from danger with her. She had changed since then.

"Yes" he croaked and fired.

The Doctor looked down at Rose's charred, lifeless form. He had killed her. Adam and Eve had got away. The Doctor was aware of new presences around him. Daleks were all around him.

"Your General is dead." He informed.

A new, chilling voice, floated down to the Doctor. A voice he had never expected to hear again. A voice that sent shivers down his spine.

"But the Commander is not"

The Master.

DOCTOR WHO WILL RETURN IN

THE GARDEN OF EDEN


End file.
